


Leather Heart and Leather Gloves

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Human AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: A night out on the town—what could possibly go wrong?





	Leather Heart and Leather Gloves

A night out on the town—what could possibly go wrong?   

Leather pants clinging, tight shirt outlining his broad but lanky frame, Arthur staggered through the dark street, only a moment away from dropping to his knees and laughing hysterically at whatever his intoxicated mind thought comical. He struggled to keep himself as composed as drunkenly possible and managed to slip into the back alley of some store or club before keeling over in apparent mental fatigue, laughing himself to aching.

Hours earlier, if anyone had told Arthur this is what his Friday night would have ended up like, he wouldn't have believed them—well, he would have denied these charges to their faces before mentally canceling all plans he had that night, _just to be on the safe side_ —but as time passed by that Friday evening, Arthur's choices inexplicable led him down the path of a hungover morning. Still, when daylight came he'd being lying if he hadn't enjoyed most aspects of that drunken night out on the town, even if he did end up laughing himself silly in an alley, too drunk to use his phone and get himself home—in fact, his time muddling about in the narrow darkness had to have been one of the best parts.  

His sloshed mind was just about to make him boil over in another fit of hysterics when something warm stroked his face. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out whatever was touching him but all he saw were blurry flashes in the dark. Whatever had touched him giggled and clumsily helped him to his feet. He nodded in appreciation at stranger and attempted to move out the alleyway and go off on some adventure his inebriated head would surely think up before putting himself to sleep but was unable to make it more than a step further.

Again, he made a laughably drunken but determined effort to leave the alley but was foiled once again, only this time he realized it wasn't his inability holding him back but the stranger from earlier, who now had a firm grip on his right arm. Arthur, impatient to leave and start off on his adventure, turned back to confront the stranger. Before he was allowed any words to plead his case, Arthur was pushed against the alley's wall, his sloshed state no match for the other's supposedly sober one.

“ _Getoffme getoff_ I needa go..” Arthur slurred.

“No,” Arthur pouted at this, and continued to struggle against the lax hold. “How 'bout, we play a _game?_ ”  

Arthur froze at this. A game? What kind of game? And how would it match up to his amazing adventure? How would the adventure match up to the game? What was better? Could he even tell? Maybe this stranger knew? Ah, he could really go for a pint of something strong right now. Maybe some-

Tap-tap-tap.

Arthur clumsily slapped away the hands that poked his cheek. The stranger giggled at this, but did not make another move to poke him. “It 'ppears t'at I've gotten your attention now.”

If Arthur was in a clearer state, he would have glared at the stranger—he wasn't,  so he just nodded, accepting the truthfulness of the statement.

Actually, it was about this time were he stopped struggling and just sort of slumped in midplace, his foggy mind tethering his body back and forth but not fully blowing it to either side. Resting on his own weight, Arthur felt lightheaded. He groaned accordingly.   

The giddy stranger playfully shushed him and easily tagged him up to the wall.

“You're _quite_ the catch, handsome.”

“W-what…?”

The stranger laughed off his confusion before kneeling down in front of him, one hand holding his hips in place while the other expertly brought his tight leather pants and underwear to his knees.

Arthur shivered a little when the stranger's breath touched his exposed, hardening dick. He let out a full on moan not a second later once he felt a warm, wet mouth on it. The stranger wasted no time working him up to full hardness, sucking and licking until Arthur was hunched over in pleasure, his right hand feebly gripping the stranger's shoulder while his left weakly tugged his short hair. The stranger teased the underside of his prick and Arthur moaned, his legs threatening to give way even more so than his sloshed state first decreed.

 _Oh…._ damn he was so _close_.

This made his disappointment double when the stranger pulled off his prick to pinned him against the wall again. However, any protests of his were promptly silenced.

The stranger pressed his clothed front against Arthur's half-dressed one, unabashedly grinding his prick against Arthur's painfully throbbing one, working the drunk Brit back into a pleasurable stupor, the sensation only dulled in the fact that it was too rushed to bring him to orgasm.

“ _Nghh-ah…..”_ Nevertheless, Arthur welcomed the stranger's aggressive movements, and actively participated—well, as much as his smashed state would allow, anyhow.

Suddenly, the stranger halted his sensual assaults and leaned in close, his toothy smirk shining in the corner of right Arthur's eye. Said smirk hovered dangerously near his ear, the stranger's breath tickling it ever so slightly.

“Like that, baby?” the stranger cooed, his fingers toddling about Arthur's half naked form appreciatively. “want more?”

Arthur—the poor sloshed fellow—nodded enthusiastically at the word _more_ , and the stranger knelt before him again, grinning.

“More what?” the stranger teased with no qualms. “More tongue, a littl’e teeth, or something special, sweetheart?”

Too drunk to form words and hard as fuck, Arthur nodded his head vigorously to everything said to him—and the stranger's grin just grew wider.

Soon that grin morphed into his skilled mouth back on Arthur's prick, working up the poor man until he and his prick were lovely, wanton shells of their former selves.

It was about mid-orgasm that the fog surrounding Arthur's mind cleared up ever the smallest bit—and with it came a long trail of things he would wish to forget the next day.

In that brief period, he noticed the stranger's pinkish hair and how it clashed with the dressy attire the man doned. He noticed the man's thick brows and his light blue eyes and his erotic, full mouth—he did not notice, however, the knife poking from under the man's shirt.

These thoughts, for the moment, were recalled in vain as the haze came to  smother him just as soon as it left him, leaving him heavy breathed and thoroughly flushed—more so now that he saw that the stranger had swallowed all his cum. He could think of no other existence but one if here and now; the stranger had him, hook and sinker.

“Your turn now, doll,” the stranger said gruffly, lightly pulling Arthur to his knees. “It’s only fair, isn't it?”

At this, Arthur felt torn—in one instance he supposed it _was_ only fair to give back after receiving—it would do him some good to put his mother's teachings into practice wouldn’t it?

Ha, his mother. What would _she_ think of the situation he had gotten himself into now? No—he was positive he didn't want to know. At all.

But back to the situation on hand; just what was he to do? Deny the man his own release after he had so gracefully given Arthur one he never knew he wanted?

That would be incredibly selfish of him! Especially since it _was_ the best blowjob he had gotten in his life—it was also the third and the only drunken one, but what the hell. Why not call it the best? Considering how drunk he was and how _infrequent_ blowjobs were from his life, he might as well be swept up and seduced by the expert attention bestowed upon him—so was it really fair to not give back?

His pounding head made up, Arthur sunk the rest of the way down willingly, his hands grabbing the front of the stranger's overly formal pants, and began to clumsily unbutton them. Once that was out of the way, he wasted no time tugging the pants to the man's ankles, leaving the stranger completely bare from the waist down—to Arthur’s small second of surprise, he found the stranger had gone commando—and waiting semi-patiently, fully-erect for him.

His flushed face turn pink to red as he held the man's dick in a loose grip, stilling  it for its inevitable penetration of his mouth. He felt the stranger's eyes carving themselves into the top of his head, and almost considered backing down from the challenge presented but stopped himself. Instead, he took inhaled, exhaled and began to lightly suckle on the stranger’s prick before he could really dwell on what exactly it entailed.

He calmed considerably after that, and even began to experiment with the stranger's prick, licking and sucking it until he heard the back alley, random hookup equivalent of praise. For some reason, Arthur felt really aroused by the moans and gruff encouragements of the stranger's. He really did. He just about beamed when the stranger chuckled and patted his head; nevermind that he was only reaching for a hold on Arthur's hair, for some reason it happened to _really_ turned him on. It made him want to work harder to make the stranger cum.

Funnily enough, it was almost as if the man knew this.

The stranger wasted no time using Arthur’s arousal to his advantage. He cooed at him, gave him sinful praises and the occasional pat, all the while inching his prick deeper into Arthur's mouth, getting the sloshed man more comfortable with his length little by little. On the flipside, Arthur was none the wiser until his mouth was completely full and he was basically gagging; however he couldn’t pull away, as the stranger had a strong grip on his head, and with this power was only pulling Arthur closer, and he, poor drunken soul, was much to smashed to properly struggle against the stranger's adamant tugs forward.

“ _M-mmph….!”_

“ _Sshhhh, pet,_ ” the man said, rubbing Arthur soothingly. “It’ll all be alright. You're doing a _great_ job.”

At this, in his drunken state Arthur practically melted at the man's touch and heaps of sensual praise. He allowed himself to be reeled back in, numbed legs, saliva-filled mouth, tears stung eyes and all, and obediently waited, drooling mouth wide open for the stranger to impose his will.

And with all real fight sucked out of Arthur, the stranger took hold of the sloshed man and began to casually fuck Arthur's face. Arthur gagged a bit, and tears poured from his eyes easy, but he didn't truly struggle against the prick being shoved down his throat; the only actual opposed noises were the occasional whimpers, however they were few and far between.

Knowing his own release was close, the stranger sped up the process, fucking Arthur face as if it were merely a hole for his pleasure, and for the most parts, Arthur was strangely enough on board with this—especially his prick, which had already began begging for yet another  orgasm sometime earlier—and moaned around the stranger's cock.

Without warning, the stranger's held Arthur’s face completely on his dick,  pushing it further and further down his throat. Arthur choked a little, and very well wanted to throw up—but somehow knew that it probably wouldn't go off well with the stranger if he did, and stayed in place, doing his best to breath out his nose. Luckily, Arthur didn't have to stay in this position too long. Not too long after he contemplated struggling again, the stranger came down his throat, pulling out after coating Arthur's insides with every last bit of his seed.

Finally freed, Arthur swallowed the cum in throat without much thought. His breaths were heavy, eyes tear-stained and clothes and mouth speckled with saliva and cum. His prick was also still out and hard, but it only throbbed on its lonesome; neglected by both men.

However, was his ailments went away when the stranger patted him on the head.

“Good job, pet.” he said, and Arthur felt himself melt all over again; a second state of highness almost. The stranger helped Arthur to his feet, pulled and fastened both of their pants, then wiped off the residue on Arthur's face the best he could. The rest Arthur couldn't remember, because he completely blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was awoken in front of his flat—whether or not it was the stranger or someone else, he couldn’t tell—the keys in the door and the door itself, wide open. He didn't dwell much on it, took the keys out, headed inside, and closed the door. He without a doubt forgot to lock it though. With his last remaining energy, he stripped and passed out on the couch.

+++

The next morning, he got up a little later than usual, bathed, dressed and made himself a cup of tea. He was also rather cheerful, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why—it was _there_ in his mind, but he just couldn’t grab it—but since it made it feel the most pleasant he’s felt in ages, he didn't mind at all.

In fact, he was in such a good mood that he was certain it would have lasted all day—if it wasn't for Mathias coming over. Arthur had been enjoying his morning, eating breakfast and catching up on a book he had put on hold for a while, when suddenly his front door opened and in came Mathias, casually dressed for mischief and shameless smugness.

Arthur frowned at Mathias as he waltzed his way over to where Arthur was sitting.For that, Arthur skipped the small pleasantries that came with the morning and just said: “Why do you just _invite_ yourself over, Matthias? And, how did you get in my home anyway?”

“Because I can,” Mathias replied, taking Arthur's cup of tea from his hand, drinking a hearty sip out of it. “And, it was unlocked. It's not really like you to leave your place unlocked, that much is true. But it's even more strange that you'd choose this time to unlock it.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, his annoyance in having to fix himself up another cup of tea sidelined by a spark of curiosity. After all, he could get his vengeance whenever he wanted, really, however, this he wanted to hear.   

“What do I mean? How can you not know? It's not you did any anything Friday night beside watch television—and you never miss the news, eh?”

“Just _tell_ me, Matthias.” he said, his patience for curiosity wearing thin.

“The killings, Arthur. The killings.”

“What? What killings? When?”

“Did you get drunk last night?” Mathias asked, giving Arthur a pitying look.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“ _Oh._ I see.” said Matthias, nodding in affirmatively, much to Arthur's growing irritation.

“Explain yourself, Matthias. Or go spend your Saturday morning someplace else.”

“Okay—okay, I will talk, Arthur. Calm yourself.”

“No—no, go _on_ with it already.” Arthur said, his glare just about ready to blast holes into Mathias.

“There have been recent killings near our area. The police have been finding dead bodies of both men and women In several alleyway and backstreets, their mouths and genitals cut out.”

“Really?” Arthur asked. The  lingering feeling in the back of his mind was growing stronger, but the details were still foggy.

“Yes, but they say they can't really find much of a connection to the murders besides that and….”

“And what?”

“And that these people were known throughout the nightlife community to never perform oral sex, only to receive it.”

“Oh.” Arthur gulped, goosebumps sprouting up all over his paling skin.

“Crazy, right? But maybe it means something. You can never tell with killers, I guess.”

“Right.” Arthur said, shivering.

“Anyways, what do you have planned today? I was thinking we could go meet up with Alfred at the mall and pester you while you and your Spanish ex flirt with each other.”

“A-Alright, let's go.” Arthur said passively, surprising Mathias. After Arthur finished up the dishes, the duo left, Mathias becoming more aware of Arthur's shaken state as the minutes rolled by.

“Is there something wrong?” Mathias asked. He could have sworn Arthur became paler at that question.

“No—n-nothing.” Arthur replied to quickly. However, they left it at that.

A night out on the town. What could possibly go wrong, right?

A lot, apparently. If you're unlucky, that is.

End


End file.
